Adiós
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: No importaba que hubiera peleas entre ellos, decirse adiós siempre era triste…pero lo hacían por sus hijos…por ellos…


Sí, he regresado y esta vez con este fic. Hacía mucho que tenía esta idea en la cabeza, pero no fue hace unos días cuando pude escribirla.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Frontier no es de mi propiedad, es de Toei Animation (que podemos hacer, no importa cuánto queramos ser dueños xD).

**Adiós**

Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Casi al instante, le puso seguro.

No quería que _él _entrara.

La puerta recién cerrada empezó a moverse con brusquedad.

—Tomoko, ¡Ábreme la puerta en este mismo instante! — Grito la voz colérica de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se movió con más fuerza.

La llamada Tomoko, una mujer de cabellos azulinos oscuros y ojos del mismo color, ignoro completamente los gritos del hombre.

Saco las maletas que se encontraban debajo de una cama tamaño matrimonial, poniéndolas encima de esta. Con violencia saco toda la ropa que pudo del armario y una que otra foto que se encontraba allí.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo había pensado en hacer eso. En irse con todo lo que pudiera y terminar ese matrimonio que mantuvo por dos años con ese hombre. Los gritos y peleas ya la habían hartado hasta que la hicieran llegar a ese punto, pero ¿Cómo habían iniciado? ¿Por una tontería o por algo realmente serio? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía que era mejor terminar con eso.

Volvió a abrir la puerta, con las maletas consigo.

Afuera, un hombre de cabellos azul marino y ojos del mismo color la miraban acusadoramente atreves de los lentes cuadrados.

—¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? — le pregunto el hombre, aun molesto.

—Muy lejos de aquí, Kousei— respondió Tomoko fríamente.

Tomoko se dirigió a otra habitación. Abrió la puerta sin la misma brusquedad de antes y sin molestarse en cerrarla.

De una cuna, los llantos frenéticos no paraban.

Tomoko se aproximó a la cuna, observando detenidamente a los bebés que se encontraban allí: gemelos, ambos de cabello azulino parecido al de sus padres.

La furia que se había desencadenado en ella se apaciguo por un instante, para quedar solo la vacilación.

Quería a ambos niños. Eran _sus _hijos. Pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que haría con ellos. No los dejaría con Kousei, era claro, pero tampoco podía traerse a ambos.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el hombre de cabellos azulinos entro a la habitación.

—¿Piensas irte? ¿Y Kouichi y Kouji? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?— le pregunto Kousei. Su voz se había tranquilizado un poco, pero seguía sonando molesta.

—Tú te quedaras con uno y yo con el otro. Es lo mejor…— respondió vacilante. Sus palabras salieron improvisadas de su boca, no sabía muy bien si estaba bien.

El hombre, sin verlos muy bien al niño, lo cargo entre brazos y se lo alargo a Tomoko.

—Tú te quedaras con él.

La mujer asintió, recibiendo al niño y cargándolo con delicadeza.

Se fue de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa.

Esa noche llovía con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera avanzar, miró hacia la puerta de esa casa. Su antigua casa. No podía evitar mirar atrás. En esa casa había hecho varios agradables recuerdos…

"_No es momento de dudar ahora" _Se dijo así misma.

Empezó a correr con delicadeza, para evitar caerse, con dirección a esa casa. A la casa de su madre. Sabía que ella la podría ayudar…

---

Kousei se recargo a la pared. Se deslizaba en ella con tristeza.

¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? La mujer que él amo de verdad se había ido como agua entre sus manos y el no pudo hacer nada ¿Por qué no la detuvo? ¿Por qué no paro las peleas desde un principio? ¿Por qué no evito todo ese sufrimiento?

—No puedes regresar al pasado— se dijo con tristeza.

Se paró y volvió a la habitación del bebé.

Seguía llorando.

Se aproximo a la cuna donde se encontraba. La curiosidad de con quien se había quedado era grande, por lo que le reviso la etiqueta de la ropa que traía el pequeño. Allí le habían puesto los nombres de sus hijos para evitar confusiones entre ambos gemelos.

La etiqueta decía Kouji…

---

—Muchas gracias, mamá, por dejarme vivir aquí un tiempo— dijo Tomoko, haciendo una ligera reverencia a su madre.

Su antigua casa y la de su madre estaban muy cerca, aproximadamente por unas cuatro calles hacía el norte. Habían hecho que su casa estuviera cerca para evitar que su madre se sintiera sola ya que hacía un par de años, cuando compraron la casa, su padre había muerto.

Había llegado en menos de treinta minutos. Ambas sentadas en la pequeña sala, con el extraño aire de tristeza.

—No te preocupes, hija, sabes que yo siempre te puedo ayudar— una sonrisa se curvaron de sus labios, haciendo que Tomoko se calmara. Irse de esa casa le había dejado una sensación extraña en ella…— Pero dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

Miró su regazo.

Estaba empapada y miró como una gota se unía a su falda mojada. No era una gota que estilaban de su cabello. Era una lágrima.

—Está bien, te diré…

Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía que la tristeza la gobernara más ¿Por qué le dolía? Ella había decidido eso. Era lo mejor para todos, no tenía motivos porque arrepentirse.

El relato termino en otra lágrima.

—Voy a traer algo de chocolate caliente— anuncio su madre, para acto seguido retirarse a la cocina.

Tomoko asintió.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. Su madre la conocía muy bien, el chocolate caliente siempre hacía que se alegraba, aunque fuera por un instante.

Su mirada se posó en su pequeño Kouichi.

Luego de varios intentos, habían conseguido que durmiera plácidamente en su antigua cuna. Aun no creía que su madre la conservara aun.

Un suspiro pasó por sus labios. Cuidarlo sería un reto. Sacar a ambos adelante, educarlo, protegerlo y amarlo.

Gran parte de ella se preguntaba que le ocurría al pequeño Kouji ¿Cómo lo trataría Kousei? ¿Lo cuidaría bien? ¿Cómo sería de grande? ¿Sabría que ella siempre lo quiso con toda su alma al igual que a su hermano? ¿Sabría que tendría un hermano?

Solo en recordar en ambos, una oleada de nostalgia la atacaba. Los extrañaría a ambos. Aunque sus vidas empezarán a tomar un camino distinto. Por que formaron una parte de su corazón. Por que las despedidas siempre dolían, no importara las peleas ni los gritos y frases hirientes que se dijeron…pero había hecho eso por el bien de sus hijos…por el bien de ellos…

* * *

Aquí termino n.n...Vaya, me ha quedado más dramático de lo que creí, pero lo que más me sorprende es que no he matado a Kousei ni lo hecho malo malote como suelo ponerlo xD. Lo que pasa es que no me simpatiza mucho que digamos… no me importa que hayan aparecido tres capítulos o menos en el anime, no me simpatiza ¬¬. Pero bueno… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ya sé que un matrimonio no se termina de así de sencillo, que se tienen que firmar papeles y todo eso, pero es para dar la idea del motivo de su divorcio.

Bueno, me retiro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si es que alguien lo lee (ve su otro fic, con un vientecito de soledad).

Matta nee!!


End file.
